


Baby Steps

by Khamet



Series: Mommy Tahani and Little Eleanor [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Eleanor is being dramatic, Little Eleanor, Mommy Tahani, Mommy instincts, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamet/pseuds/Khamet
Summary: New to the world of Age Play and Little Space, Eleanor takes her first steps into understanding her role as a Little Girl and what Mommies are good for.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Mommy Tahani and Little Eleanor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Mother Knows Best





	1. Chapter 1

There were few things in life more complicated than a box of 64 crayons. The only thing in life more complicated than crayons were taxes, but that wasn't what troubled Little Eleanor today. No, her troubles were of the colorful kind. 

The Little Girl stared hard into her box of 64 crayons. All she needed was _one._ Or maybe she needed all of them. Perhaps it was a smart idea to grab several in each hand and run the mix-matched colors all across the page. Then she would know for sure which color she liked and which she could do without. However, the picture would be totally ruined and she’d have to find another, and she didn't want to go through the laborious task of choosing a new picture. 

Her forehead creased into a frown. 

"Darling, you haven't touched your picture since I left 15 minutes ago. Is there something the matter?" The picture disappeared behind Eleanor's back at the sound of her Caregiver's voice. "There's no need to be shy. Mummy wants to see what you're working on." The Little Girl blushed. 

The picture was that of a little girl in a sunhat riding on the back of a giraffe— an uncanny parallel to Eleanor and her beloved stuffed animal who sat on the floor beside her. His glassy eyes were trained to the TV screen which played Clifford the Big Red Dog to an audience of one. "Let's see. We still need to find a few more colors, darling. We've got the sun, which is yellow, unless you know of any other suns with different colors. Then the trees are brown and green— but only if you're on Earth. That part is rather important." 

Caught off guard by the subtle humor, Eleanor looked curiously at her Mommy. The Little part of her wanted to laugh at her silly Mommy, yet she couldn't find the correct way to turn her adult brain off. The part of her that made Big decisions often overpowered her Little side, thus making it a miserable experience to be both an adult and a child.

Eleanor had had these conversations with herself over the past month. Being Little was much harder to put in practice. It involved giving up her worries of adult life and allowing someone else to care for her, two things she had not done since the ripe age of 9 years old. Until she could properly assume the role of someone who needed to be cared for, Eleanor would split her time as both an adult and a child.

Mommy was supportive of Eleanor's choice to live between the apartment and the mansion. She never pressured Eleanor to stay past her four days or play with baby toys. Yes, Mommy had pitched a fit when Eleanor requested that she stay in the guest bedroom, but after a week the matter was dropped. Eleanor spent most of her time staring wistfully at the dollies and the rocking chair, wondering when she would be able to enjoy something so indulgent and new.

In order to satisfy both sides of her brain, she spent four days at the mansion with Tahani and three days at home. When Eleanor wasn't basking in her Mommy's undivided attention, she was bar hopping with Simone or getting under foot of Chidi and Janet. Michael stopped by her apartment when he could, but it was a challenge to pin down the demon while he was on a crusade to understand the human experience. His latest fad involved flying kites, and to do that he drove along the coastline looking for the perfect breeze. It was hard to believe the demon wearing board shorts and a bucket hat was once an architect to one of the most prolific neighborhoods in the Bad Place. 

A handful of crayons were placed on the floor in front of Eleanor, courtesy of Mommy. "I think these ought to get you started, love." Mommy picked up a light green crayon and began shading in a tree. "We'll put it on the fridge once you're finished."

When Mommy went to ruffle her hair, Eleanor noticed the folded invitation in her hand. It looked to be very important, for there were fancy symbols and black and white decorations on the outer flap. She gave Mommy an inquisitive look. 

"It's a charity gala," The card was opened for Eleanor to see: _You are cordially invited to attend the annual Irwin Foundation Gala. All proceeds go to creating a safer, healthier environment for the furry and scaly creatures who share our planet._ The rest of the message outlined the venue as well as the dress code. With great dismay, Eleanor realized the event fell on her last night at the mansion this week. She didn't like that at all. That meant Mommy would be going 'to her fancy party instead of staying home with Eleanor. No books, no TV, just boring grown-up conversations. 

"I was hoping you'd be my plus one," Mommy said smoothing the frown lines on Eleanor's forehead. "Robert and Bindi will be there with their four-legged friends. I know how much you like animals." 

Yes, technically speaking, Eleanor liked animals. 

"And there'll be ice cream."

Eleanor liked ice cream. 

"If I'm not mistaken, all guests receive a stuffed animal of their choosing. Gi-Raphael might appreciate a new friend." 

Eleanor's unhappy expression returned full force. Gi-Raphael didn't need a new friend, he had Eleanor. The Little Girl resolutely shook her head once for 'no'. 

"Oh, silly me. I'd forgotten giraffes could only have one best friend, and that's you." Eleanor found herself being tickled by two very skilled hands. They raced up and down her sides as she fought valiantly against the urge to laugh. She lost very quickly. "Shall I RSVP for us?" 

Eleanor nodded between gasps. "'Raphael too?" Meaning, _'Can my security blanket come as well'?_ If Eleanor had to go to a Big Girl party, then Gi-Raphael had to as well. It was only fair. 

Mommy pretended to consider the possibility before she granted permission. "Sure, 'Raphael too."

***

The night of the event came sooner than expected and Eleanor was feeling less than enthused as she slipped into her fancy jumpsuit and climbed into the limousine. Gi-Raphael sat next to the window with a smug twinkle in his eye. Apparently he had nothing fancy to wear, so his excuse was that he would wait in the car for Mommy and Eleanor's return. Mommy reminded her Little One this was a Big event and you had to dress the part. 

While they drove, Mommy told Eleanor about the people who would be at the gala. Movie stars, singers, local government officials, and all manners of regular folk. By the time the limousine pulled up to the venue, Mommy had become Tahani once more and their dynamic shifted back to that of friends. 

"I'll be just over here if you need me, Eleanor." Tahani pointed to a crowd of men and women who looked very important. To Eleanor, this was her cue to do as she pleased. She gave Tahani a playful wink and despite the Little Girl inside her begging to stay by Mommy's side, she gave a two finger salute. 

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." 

“Yes, darling— _most_ definitely a big girl. I’ll check in on you soon."

Eleanor made it a point not to look over her shoulder as Tahani joined the other group. Suddenly the venue felt very big and very overwhelming, not at all cozy like Tahani had mentioned on the ride over. At least there were still animals at this party. Ice cream too. Eleanor put on her best smile, fixed her evening attire, and weaved her way through the crowd.

* * *

"You realize how unethical it is to eat meat at an event that's marketed for _saving_ animals, right?" Chidi squinted at Eleanor as she dug around in her purse for another salty snack. Her mouth worked furiously as she chewed on jerky she'd found stashed in a hidden pocket. Apparently it wasn't enough, for Eleanor searched the small black bag as though Mary Poppins packed it herself. She pulled out a tube of lipgloss, four sticks of gum, a stale Cheez-It, her phone, and last but not least, a piece of beef jerky. 

"Well, this one was already dead, so technically I'm not doing anything wrong." 

"The fact that you're eating it where no one else can see you is evidence that you believe your actions are morally questionable. How are we even debating this?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Get off your high horse. Tahani's vegetarian diet is so bland, I'm craving salt. Don't tell her I told you." 

"Don't tell me what? What are you two doing out here when the party is inside?" 

Like children caught playing hooky, Chidi and Eleanor turned slowly to face Tahani. They loitered outside the Queensland Opera House dressed in their fine evening wear: Eleanor in a black jumpsuit and Chidi in a tuxedo. Through high profile connections and a few thousand dollars worth of donations, Tahani made it possible for two of the University's professors to receive an invitation to the exclusive gala. It wasn't hard to guess which professors made the cut. 

"Simone's been looking all over for you, Chidi. She mentioned something about spending your retirement savings on a pair of tire swings for the gibbons exhibit. Apparently all the other animals are having a splendid time with their tire swings, and Simone thought you'd want the gibbons to—" 

"She _what?!"_

"Calm down, Chidi. It's for a good cause. I told her you loved gibbons, but I'm sensing that I may have been mistaken. You'd better catch her before she…" Tahani trailed off as a Chidi-shaped dust cloud settled. Muted sounds of laughter and music escaped the building as the doors opened and shut. "I suppose that's one way to get him inside. Are you feeling alright, darling?"

In place of answering, Eleanor gave a thumbs up. She tried to swallow the evidence of her unethical snack, though the snack in question had other desires. "I'm fine, it's the…" Like a slippery snake, the jerky went down the wrong pipe and lodged itself in Eleanor's throat. She coughed until tears were streaming down her face and her skin felt hot. Finally, the offending piece of meat flew out of her mouth and into the surrounding darkness. Good riddance. 

"Good lord, Eleanor. What was that?" Tahani gave Eleanor's back a hearty slap. "Sounds like you need this more than me." A flute of champagne was pressed into Eleanor's hand and she drank gratefully. 

"Thanks, M— ahem. Thank you." Eleanor corrected herself and drained the glass. It was one of Eleanor's firm boundaries that she didn't call Tahani 'Mommy' in public; she wanted the distinction between her Big and Little time to be clear, leaving no room for misinterpretation from others. 

"You're quite welcome. Now let's go back inside, there's a few people I'd like you to meet…" 

For the rest of the night Eleanor hung in Tahani's shadow. There were times she felt herself pressing closer to Tahani and the taller woman affirming her actions with a shoulder squeeze or a pat on the back. Once or twice she caught herself leaning into the touch, but she quickly righted herself and dismissed it as a lapse in judgement. If this bothered Tahani, she didn't show it. The socialite continued to live up to her name, making small talk with big names and moving from one group to another. 

Eleanor stopped trying to keep up after a while, choosing instead to join a crowd that was more her speed. She found said crowd taking tequila shots for every $1,000 donated for conservation efforts. A screen just above the bar showed a live readout of the amount of donations received that evening, and the numbers didn't seem to be slowing down.

"Oppa!" Cried the people at the bar as the number on screen ticked over the thousandths place. Not to be left out, Eleanor squeezed herself in beside a partygoer with immaculate hair and a fitted suit. He passed her a full shot glass and handed her a lime. "Oppa!" 

In the spirit of celebration, Eleanor held the glass to her lips and joined in. "Oppa!" 

***

The gala ran into the early hours of the following morning with no signs of stopping. Ushers struggled to keep up with the rate in which auction items were being sold. The longer the event went on, the more money the Irwin Foundation received. Tahani felt as though she had done her due diligence in taking care of the furry and scaly creatures found in Australia. No gibbon would go without a tire swing and each turtle was now the proud owner of a swimming pool. It was a successful charity event to say the least. 

Tahani flagged down Chidi and Simone two hours after midnight. Eleanor sat beside her with a series of empty shot glasses and lime wedges decorating the table like bizarre trophies. Simone's eyebrows shot into her hairline as she took in the amount of alcohol Eleanor consumed. 

"I wouldn't light a match near her, she might explode." Simone was only half joking. At the sight of Tahani's stricken face she changed her tone. "What I meant to say was, 'Thank God she's in your perfectly capable hands, Tahani'. You lightweights are headed home, yeah?" 

"I'm afraid so. Eleanor and James Franco got into a bit of a drinking match while I was busy talking to Bindi and her lovely fiancé. I have myself to blame, I know Eleanor gets a bit competitive when she drinks." Tahani gently brushed a stay hair from Eleanor's cheek. 

The party looked far from over, but it was time for Little and Big girls to go to bed. Bindi and Robert stood before a crowd of their friends and family, thanking them for their continued support. Tahani knew they'd put the funds to good use and carry the torch for the next generation of wildlife conservationists. The sound of people honoring the late Steve Irwin followed Tahani and Eleanor as they made their exit.

"Make sure she drinks lots of water.” Simone called from the top of the opera house stairs. Bits of glitter were caught in her curly hair and they sparkled in the moonlight. In her shimmery dress and sequined high heels, Simone looked like a fairytale princess who had popped into the gala for a good time. As the door to the limousine closed behind Tahani, she heard Eleanor drunkly mumble something to the effect of 'make sure Cinderella gets home before midnight.' 

Smiling, Tahani fastened their seatbelts. "Don't you worry about Simone or Chidi, they'll be just fine." 

"Just fine." Eleanor echoed. Her hand found Tahani's in the darkness and she held it tightly. "Just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was not 'just fine' as Eleanor believed it to be.

Half dragged, half carried, she made it to the bathroom where she proceeded to relive the last 9 shots of tequila as vividly as she remembered drinking them. Tahani sat by Eleanor's side through the whole ordeal, never once complaining as she cleaned her ward's dirty hands and mouth. Despite her pitiful state, Eleanor was a thankless beast who did little more than kick and scream as help was offered. Presently, the little monster was crying bloody murder at the feet of her best friend, the meltdown sparked by the word 'shower' and 'before bed'. It was as the tantrum reached its peak that Tahani finally snapped.

"You are going to stop that ugly behavior right now, Eleanor. I've had it." Tahani's gaze was heavy and unforgiving as she stared down her nose at the miserable creature. Prior to her outburst, Tahani had spent the past forty-five minutes brooding on a fact that had presented itself earlier that day: this wasn't working. The patchwork style of Tahani's parenting, Eleanor's disjointed schedule, the allowance of alcohol— it wasn't doing them any favors and it had to be stopped.

Presently, the exhausted heiress sank to the floor where her young charge was in the middle of an epic tantrum. If this episode were to be rated on a hurricane scale, Eleanor was a category 3 out of 5. Every few seconds she'd detail all the terrible things she would do to the 'Big Meanie' holding her captive. "I'll put marbles in your bed… an'… an'... touch clean dishes with my dirty hands… an'…"

"That is absolutely vile, Eleanor, and you will do no such thing." Tahani said, putting on her best authoritative voice. "Now sit up. You are to listen to me without saying another word. Understood?"

"No!" 

"Neither of us are going to be happy if I have to repeat myself." Tahani had no idea what that meant, but she'd heard it enough in the Al-Jamil household to know that it was supposed to be a deterrent for bad behavior. Seeing as her parents never followed through with their punishments, Tahani hoped that Eleanor was too drunk to call her bluff. "I want you to nod your head if you understand me." 

As predicted, Eleanor was too drunk (or perhaps too smart) to recognize a hollow threat when confronted with one. She nodded. 

"Good. That's the first smart decision you've made all night, and quite honestly I'm not pleased. It's time you and I had a talk and we're going to do it right here, right now. There will be no pulling of faces and you're to keep your hands to yourself. Am I clear?" 

Another nod, this time slower.

"You're not going to like what I have to say next, but as your friend, I believe it is my duty. Big Eleanor has spent the last month making very questionable choices and I can no longer stand by as my sweet Ellie gets hurt. It's come to my atten— Honesty, Eleanor! What did I _just_ say about pulling faces?" 

The guilty party quickly fixed her exaggerated look of disgust. "Only my gran'ma calls me Ellie." They both sat on that information for a minute.

Tahani searched her friend's face carefully. What little history Eleanor had divulged about her grandparents was always skewed from the perspective that they had every intention of taking her away (presumably to a better life). They visited infrequently throughout her childhood and the last she'd heard, Grandpa Shellstrop had passed away in '04. Grandma was probably dead.

Keeping this information in mind, Tahani continued in a softer tone. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you, I apologize. I… I worry about you, that's all. It's a parent's job to worry or so I hear. I do a lot of it these days. I worry if you're happy when you come to visit, I worry that I'm pushing you too far, I worry that you're much happier without a mother." Tahani saw Eleanor's spine stiffen. "You've played the role of grown-up for so long, I worry that you don't remember how simple it was to be a child. Instead of asking for help, you've chosen to shut me out."

"That's not… no, that's not true…" Eleanor refused to meet her friend's gaze. Her cheeks were stained red from alcohol, but underneath was a shade dedicated solely to her truth being exposed.

"I see the way you look at your toys, Eleanor. You're miserable. For the past month you've avoided all forms of fun like the plague. And the Nursery— I couldn't pay you enough to go inside. Is there something you're scared of? Whatever it is, you can talk to me. I'm here to listen."

Eleanor said nothing to this. She picked feverishly at the hem of her evening wear. 

"Listen, I know how much you want this, Eleanor. I also know how hard you're fighting it. Fighting _me._ We'll stick a pin in this conversation for now and try it again when you're feeling better." This seemed to be the best course of action, as Eleanor had begun to slump forward in a posture of self-loathing. 

Tahani left her like that as she ran the bath and selected pajamas from the next room. Letting Eleanor get herself ready for bed at this hour was simply inviting disaster, something they could do without at 4:15 in the morning. Tahani allowed her brain to carry out the tasks while she brooded over the one-sided conversation. How was she to approach the topic a second time around? Eleanor was notorious for running away when things got mildly uncomfortable and it was hardly ethical to get her blackout drunk in order to have another crack at this. The best way to get Eleanor to do anything was to bribe her with food. 

Tahani spent the next 10 minutes drafting a menu as she absently bathed Eleanor. The blonde woman didn't complain as she was scrubbed free of the evening's mistakes. She obediently leaned forward when instructed to and closed her eyes as shampoo was worked through her scalp. Tahani did her best to work quickly and when it came time to get Eleanor dressed for bed, she motioned to the clothes on the vanity. 

"Everything you need is there, darling. I'll be outside." She leaned against the wall for all of 30 seconds before the bathroom door inched open and out came Eleanor. Or at the very least, her arm. "Is everything alright?" 

Tahani took the wadded up pile of clothes held out to her. There were a pair of Eleanor's favorite sweatpants, Michigan state tee, fluffy green socks and in the center of the chaos... a pair of bright pink pull-ups. Printed on either side were the faces of Hello Kitty and friends. 

Tahani cleared her throat. "Oh dear, it appears I need to get you a pair of proper underwear. Big Girls hardly wear…" Tahani trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence. As it turned out, she didn't have to figure out the rest. 

The door opened just enough for Eleanor to pull Tahani through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three should be out soon, keep your fingers crossed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this work, it ended a lot sooner than anticipated.

Eleanor's definition of home was one not built upon rhyme or reason, but something more fragile and intimate. Home was the smell of your favorite fabric softener on your bed sheets. Home was the sound of the shower running while someone banged out a tune on the piano. Home could be found in the vibrations felt through your skin when the words 'I love you' were spoken against your forehead. Home was the taste of burnt toast made with love by someone who didn't quite know how to cook. Home was as mysterious as it was comforting; a cherished companion, a welcome friend. 

The concept of 'home' evoked the memory of Grandma Shellstrop telling young Eleanor: "I've lived in many houses, but only one home." At the time Eleanor was not sure what that meant; in her juvenile understanding of the world, a home synonymous with a house. It wasn't until Eleanor experienced life that she realized her grandmother was more perceptive than she gave her credit for. A house was nothing more than a physical place for material objects to be stored, yet a home was the place where memories were made and cherished. 

Surrounded by Tahani's strong arms, Eleanor knew without a doubt she'd found a new place to call home.

* * *

'Affectionate' and 'motherly' were never the words Tahani would use to describe herself. In her exclusive Vogue interview in 2019, she was asked to sum up her best qualities in four words to the readers. Just four words? It had to be a mistake. 

"Four seems awfully low, I suppose I'll have to make do," the heiress said as she settled in for the interview. The young man conducting the session laughed as he prepared to take her statement. "I'm intelligent, a visionary, generous, and accomplished. Of course that's a very short list— are you sure you're not looking for more?" 

The interviewer laughed before he thanked her and left. Tahani thought nothing of it until she was sitting in a rocking chair gazing into Eleanor's sleeping face. She felt 'competent', 'warm', 'protective', and maybe even 'anxious' as she set her own needs aside to accommodate Eleanor's. The world seemed to fade away as she cared for the Little Girl in her arms. 

They rocked for an indeterminate amount of time in the Nursery. Tahani had been a busy bee while Eleanor slept into the late afternoon. As tired as she was, her mind refused to settle so she stole away on slippered feet to the Nursery where she began the arduous task of moving items into the storage cubby under the stairs. The first to go were the overt baby motifs: the mobile attached to the crib, bottles resting atop the dresser, the bibs, pacifiers, and booties still in their packing bags from _Mary's Littlest Lamb._ It took many trips, but in the end the Nursery was more palatable for Tahani's taste. All that remained were the heavy items: the crib assembled by Janet and Chidi, the rocking chair which Michael insisted on buying, the changing table and dresser, and Eleanor's bookcase. Jason's hand-written and illustrated book for his best friend was displayed proudly on the top shelf. Eleanor had a piece of her found family with her at every step of this unique journey. 

Tahani hoped her attempt at redecorating would be enough to draw Eleanor out of her shell. She was surrounded by so much love and acceptance, she only had to reach out and take it. Hopefully this was a step in the right direction. 

"Hello sleepyhead," Tahani murmured as Eleanor yawned and began to stir. "Had a good rest?" 

Eleanor's hoarse reply was incomprehensible and she had to repeat it again. "My head hurts. This isn't my room." 

"I took you into the Nursery after I cleaned you up, darling. I figured since we were here we could try out the rocking chair. Would you like to get down?" 

Eleanor ignored the question and brow creased ever so slightly. "Did I throw up again?" She looked down in confusion at her Michigan tee. It was the same clean one she had put on before getting into bed. However, her sweats were missing and the bottom of her Hello Kitty pull-ups were quite visible. Eleanor's cheeks went a bright red. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, pull-ups are meant to be used, not admired. Although, I am quite partial to the animals on these. Who's the little frog man?" Tahani hoped to distract Eleanor from her embarrassment by feigning ignorance. The temptation to share knowledge about Hello Kitty and her friends was too great for Eleanor. Tahani was well aware of this fact, especially given the amount of times she had been subjected to Eleanor's rants about the Kittyverse (which was _totally_ not a thing). 

"Keroppi." Eleanor mumbled into the collar of her shirt. "You shoulda let me clean up myself. I'm not a little girl." 

"As far as I'm concerned, Little Girls use a pull-up. Now, let's get you something to eat. You can't take a painkiller on an empty stomach."

"Me and Simone do it all the time," Began Eleanor's flawed rationalization. It was quickly shut down. 

"When you're hanging out with Simone the two of you can ruin the walls of your stomach as much as you like. When you're with me, we do things the proper way."

"Ugh, you're the worst."

"No, I'm your mum." 

And for once Eleanor didn't argue.

* * *

Truthfully, Eleanor didn't mind wearing the pull-up at all. Sure she felt silly being the only person in the kitchen without pants, but with Gi-Raphael by her side, it didn't seem like such a big deal. Eleanor declined the proposition of putting on a pair of pants. There was a certain thrill that went through her when she felt the fabric brush against her skin or when she caught sight of it in her reflection. 

She didn't share this with Tahani. Instead, she made the excuse that it would be faster to get the whole eating thing over and done with so she could finally get take medication. Tahani agreed and they went downstairs. 

Eleanor received a peanut butter and jelly sandwich a few minutes later. It looked as though it was made with inexperienced hands: the peanut butter to jelly ratio was all off and the bread had an organic vibe. It didn't take a genius to realize the missing jelly had found its way onto Tahani's hands.

The old Eleanor wouldn't have spared Tahani's feelings as she judged the quality of the snack as if she were Gordon Ramsay, but this was new Eleanor. She was an Eleanor with someone who genuinely cared about her, someone who was hastily cleaning up the mess she'd made. Someone who had foregone sleep in order to make sure this little ingrate was comfortable and cared for. Someone who loved her enough to change her. 

Eleanor shoveled the sandwich into her mouth and choked out: "All done." Apparently the food was not of the same opinion. Partway to her stomach, the thick peanut butter got stuck and she began to cough as though her life depended on it. She took a few dry swallows to no avail. The sandwich wouldn't budge. 

Suddenly, she was being bent over the kitchen sink and slapped repeatedly between the shoulders. That seemed to do the trick and the half-eaten sandwich disappeared into the garbage disposable. Eleanor coughed once or twice to be sure the bread was truly gone, then gave a shaky thumbs up. 

Well, that was the end of that. With Eleanor's help, another sandwich was crafted (with the right ratio of jelly) then cut into very small pieces. She polished them off and waited for Tahani to return with the painkillers. When Tahani didn't return fast enough for Eleanor's liking, she began pawing through the kitchen. She opened many cupboards and drawers with no real purpose, yet found herself disappointed at each turn. She had trouble placing a finger on it until she came across the lid of a sippy cup. It looked out of place among the glassware with its neon colors and missing bottom half. 

Suddenly she remembered the Nursery and how empty it looked. It was just a room that happened to house a few baby supplies, but it was missing a certain _something._ Kinda like how the lid was missing the bottom. Eleanor turned the bright plastic over and over in her hands. She was still turning it when Tahani found her. 

"I must have missed that piece this morning. Here," Tahani held her hand out for the lid. Eleanor held on tighter. "Darling, I can get you a new glass." 

"I wanna use this one."

"But the other parts of it are in storage."

"Can I see it?"

Eleanor and her giraffe followed Tahani to the storage cubby. They had no problem locating the box housing bottles, sippy cups, colorful plastic silverware, and bibs. Eleanor rooted through the box (ruining the neat organization her Mommy spent hours doing) and emerged victorious with a matching bottom. 

"Are you sure that's the one you want to use?" 

Eleanor was sure.

***

With her tummy full and her headache gone, sleep easily overtook Eleanor.

"It looks like someone could use a nap," Tahani gazed tenderly at her Little. "Let's get you ready for bed." 

Eleanor didn't argue, just put her hand in her Mommy's and allowed herself to be guided up to bed. She didn't have the energy to be startled as a hand checked the back of her pull-up for any signs of dampness; she regarded the sensation with mild curiosity. Tahani turned down the covers and helped tuck Eleanor into the bed for the second time that day. 

"Stay with me 'til I fall asleep?" Eleanor asked in a small voice. Tahani nodded. 

True to her word, Tahani stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, friends. In light of the pandemic and general upheaval that's been going around, I haven't been in the best headspace to continue this fic. 
> 
> I haven't given up on it by any means, but it's been challenging to write while feeling hella sad. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you stay safe :)


End file.
